Just Believe
by narniagirl11
Summary: "Narnia is real. Have you forgotten about Aslan, Susan?" Edmund implored. "Aslan?" Susan scoffed. She'd never believe that silly fairytale. "Please Susan, we wouldn't lie about this," Lucy begged. "You have to just believe!" Peter urged.
1. Difficult Memories

**Author's note: 1/18/12: **I've had this story published for a while now, but I decided to extend it/really finish it. So I rearranged the chapters, (yes, they are slightly shorter) and I did add a new chapter, Chapter 5 - I'm Going Home. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Just Believe<strong>

**Chapter 1- Difficult Memories**

"Just one morning at church, Susan?"

"William, please. The last time I was there was for -_ my whole family's funeral. _Susan thought but instead said, "You know." And William did know what she was talking about. "I don't want to go back."

"Susan, one day at church might change your whole life around. One day," William pleaded. Susan sighed and gave in.

"Very well. Just once!"

"Good, we'll be here to pick you up at nine tomorrow morning." William picked up his hat and left the house, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Praise God from whom all blessings flow..." sang the congregation.<p>

_If all blessing come from God, he must not care about me. _Susan gloomily thought. _My parents and siblings are dead. _That certainly didn't seem like a remembered the day they died. When she answered the ominous knock on the door of their home in Finchly, a uniformed man addressed her.

"_Miss Susan Pevensie?"_

"_Yes?" Susan answered hesitantly._

"_I regret to inform you that your family had been involved in a serious railway accident."_

"_No!" she gasped. "Are they all right?"_

"_I'm sorry, miss, but they were killed." The man said sadly._

"_All of them? Peter, Jill, Professor Kirke, Miss Plummer?" Susan searched his face hopefully. "Even Edmund, Lucy, Eustace and Mum and Dad?"_

_He nodded his head. Susan turned away, shocked. No, she wouldn't believe it. It just couldn't be true. Yet, in her heart she knew he was right. Susan began to cry. Softly at first, but it grew stronger until she felt that she would burst. They were all gone. Her brothers, Peter and Edmund, her younger sister Lucy, Mum and Dad, cousin Eustace, his schoolmate Jill and Professor Kirke and Miss Polly Plummer, old family friends._

"Please turn to first Corinthians 13: 4-8." The words interrupted Susan's thoughts and she nervously shifted in my seat.

"Are you alright, Miss Pevensie?" asked an elderly lady, who was seated next to her in the pew. "You have tears in your eyes."

"What? Oh yes, yes I'm fine," Susan lied. Her mind began to wander as the pastor began reading the sermon text.

"Love always protects…" he read. Protects. That was Peter. He protected Susan from a wolf once…in Narnia. Narnia was the made-up land she and her siblings used to play in when the four were little kids. Peter and Edmund were kings and Lucy and Susan were queens. But it was only pretend, although curiously, the others believed it was real. _That's why they had been killed on the train!_ Susan clenched her fists in her lap. Peter had insisted on digging up some old "magic" rings out of the ground somewhere. Susan felt tears come to her eyes again as she remembered his pleading face.

"_Please Susan, come with us. We might be able to get Eustace and Jill back to Narnia."_

"_What funny memories you have of our childhood games. Narnia doesn't exist. When are you going grow up and stop believing in fairytales?" Susan replied heatedly. _

"_Narnia is real. It's not just a game. Have you forgotten about Aslan, Susan?" Edmund implored. _

"_Aslan?" Susan scoffed. She'd never believe that childish fairytale. "Come on? Really? A talking lion?"_

"_Please Susan, we wouldn't lie about this," Lucy begged._

"_No! I'm too old to be chasing fairytales," Susan exclaimed, storming out of the room. The three of them stared after her with a mixture of sadness, hurt and disbelief on their faces. _Now Susan wished she would have been nicer and hugged them tightly before they left. She might have even gone with them if she had known it was the end.

"Susan? Susan!" William tapped her shoulder. Susan was jerked out of her thoughts again as William and his sister Anna looked at her expectantly.

"Is it over all ready?" Susan asked.

"Yes, Susan. We're ready to leave when you are." Anna replied.

* * *

><p>"Please pass the rolls," Susan politely asked Mrs. Edwards, who was William and Anna's mother.<p>

"Didn't Pastor M'Kethe's sermon this morning have a good message?" Mr. Edwards asked. "He was right when he said love isn't easy. It isn't always easy to love everyone, but Jesus calls us to love our enemies and to do good to those who hate us. The apostle Paul says in the same passage that faith, hope and love are the three most important things but love is the greatest of the three."

"Amen!" Everyone agreed and turned back to the appetizing meal.

"Love conquers all," quoted Kara, the youngest member of the Edwards family. Peter once saved her from drowning in the nearby lake. She had just been a little girl then, now she was almost fourteen.

"Polly, would you like to play a game of chess after dinner?" asked her brother Andrew. Andrew and Edmund used to get along splendidly before Edmund, um, died.

"Susan, would you mind if I accompany you on your walk home?" William politely offered.

"Thank you. I would enjoy the company." Susan accepted and rose to her feet. "Thank you for the delicious meal, Mrs. Edwards."

* * *

><p>"What did you think of today's service?" William asked as they strolled down the block.<p>

"Um…well," Susan hesitated. She honestly didn't remember much of it; she had been too wrapped up in the past.

"Not quite what you thought it would be?" William smiled and Susan quickly nodded. "Would you like to come next week?" he invited.

"I-I'll have to think about it." Susan answered and then started to cross the street.

"Susan, wait!" William franticly yelled. She looked over her shoulder at him, confused. He was waving his arms and pointing up the street. Susan looked up as a speeding car raced straight at her. She heard the screeching of brakes and a thud as everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>For those of you who don't know, or can't tell: Yes, I am a Christian and I'm not afraid to include that in my writing.

Poor Susan! Read the next chapter to find out what happened. Also, this story is half bookverse, half movie verse. The memories a lot of times quote from the movies while the present story is based on the information C.S. Lewis gives during 'The Last Battle.' And yes, Susan really does turn away. That's why only she survived the train crash.


	2. The Dream

**Chapter 2 – The Dream**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm here, Susan," Peter reassured. "Remember Narnia…remember Aslan…"<em>

"Peter! Peter!" Susan cried out as his image quickly faded. "Where are you Peter?" she called as she scanned the unfamiliar room.

"Sorry sweetie. I'm not sure what you're talking about," a plump uniformed woman explained. "I'm Jane and I'll be taking care of you during your stay at Finchly Public Hospital."

"Hospital? What happened?" Susan wondered, confused. "I don't remember coming here."

"Shhh, shhh. I'll be back in a minute." She stepped outside the room and Susan heard her conversing with a familiar voice.

"She's awake but she keeps asking for a Peter," the nurse told the other person. _Who was she talking to? _Susan just couldn't place her finger on that voice.

"Peter is her brother who died in a railway accident last year along with the rest of her family. He was very special to her…and to me as well for he was my best friend." The person responded. Susan finally recognized the voice. It was William! He and Peter had been very good friends.

"My condolences to you and Miss Pevensie. The doctor says you can see her now." Nurse Jane opened the door and William and Anna quietly entered the room.

"Susan, how are you?" asked Anna as she and William seated themselves on chains beside Susan's bed.

"To be honest I'm mostly confused and-agh," Susan groaned. "Sore. Would you mind explaining what happened? I don't remember much."

"When I was walking you home yesterday after lunch," William answered and then continued. "You walked across the street without realizing a car was coming. I couldn't warn you fast enough. The driver tried to swerve at the last minute but it was too late. You were knocked out cold. My father called the ambulance and they rushed you here as quickly as possible." _So I have been hit by a car. _Susan thought incredulously. _No wonder my leg and side hurt so bad. If only Peter and the others were still here. _

Anna must have noticed the painful expression on Susan's face for she quickly offered, "Would you like me to pray for you, Susan?" Susan just nodded tearfully.

* * *

><p>Shortly after William and Anna left, Susan fell into a deep sleep. She started dreaming about her family. <em>Lucy was chatting gaily with a curious creature, a faun she thought they were called in Narnia. Her brother Edmund and a tall young man approached the two.<em>

"_Lucy, where is Peter?" Edmund asked. _

"_Oh, I'm not…really…" Lucy stopped to stare at him. "Ed? Edmund what's wrong?" The young man next to him spoke. _

"_Edmund and I both have been having an uneasy feeling lately. Something just doesn't feel right."_

"_Oh dear!" Lucy exclaimed. All at once Susan recognized the young man. It was the Telmarine prince; the four Pevensie children helped him reclaim his throne from his evil uncle. Oh what was his name? Susan couldn't remember. Was it Corin? No, that was the prince of Archenland_. Susan cried out in her sleep as the scene faded and a new one took its place.

_A fair haired young man sat staring at the wall. _

"_Peter!" Susan exclaimed. But he didn't seem to hear her. Edmund, Lucy and the prince came into the room. _

"_Peter, Edmund and Caspian think something is wrong," Lucy informed him. Caspian, that's what his name was! _

_Peter looked at Lucy and said softly, "I know. Susan was in an accident yesterday." Edmund look worried. Peter continued. "I don't know if she'll be okay. I'm worried because Susan doesn't believe. Remember, Narnia is only a childhood game to her." After a brief pause Peter spoke again. "She doesn't even believe in Aslan anymore." Edmund reached out to grasp Peter's shoulder. _

"_Aslan knows what he's doing in her life." He reassured._

"_She needs a wakeup call," Lucy added._

"_I wish Susan would just believe! She's forgotten about our time as kings and queens and she's forgotten about the good thing's Aslan has done; for us and for everyone else." Peter shook his head._

"_Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Caspian! I'm okay. I'm going to be fine!" Susan exclaimed. She reached out to hug Peter and then-_the whole thing was just a dream. Susan woke up dazed and mystified.

* * *

><p>Susan tried to fall back asleep, but she couldn't get the memories out of her head. In her mind she could hear Miss Polly saying,<p>

"_Susan? All she cares about are parties and trying to act grown up. She wasted her childhood trying to become a certain age and now she'll spend the rest of her life trying to stay that age." _

"_Please Susan, come with us?" Peter's voice begged. _

"_We wouldn't lie about this!" the voice of Lucy said quietly. _Edmund's last words filled Susan's head.

"_Have you forgotten about Aslan, Susan?" _She thought about the times when they didn't trust Aslan and events had terrible consequences…even though it was just a game.

"_I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." _When we fought the battle against the Telmarines, Peter decided to take events into his own hands. He learned a hard lesson about patience.

Susan tried to shut the memories out of her head, but they wouldn't leave.

"_Aslan is on the move…" _

"_Aslan is the only one who can save your brother now." _

"_He must know what he's doing." _

"_Do you see him now?" _

"_Who's Aslan? Why he's only the king of the whole woods, the real king of Narnia!"_

Finally she heard a strong and mighty voice speak.

"_In your world, I have another name. You must learn to call me by it." _

A knock on the door interrupted Susan's thoughts and Jane stuck her head in.

"Just checking to see if you were awake, your friends said they would be stopping by sometime." Susan nodded and rolled over. She wasn't ready to start the day yet.

* * *

><p>"Susan?" Anna asked. Susan looked up and smiled.<p>

"Hello Anna, William," she greeted them.

"Did you sleep well?" inquired William politely.

"Pretty well, thank you. I kept dreaming about…" Susan's voice trailed off.

"About what?" Anna prodded.

"Oh, you wouldn't understand." That deep voice still echoed in Susan's head.

"_In your world, I have another name." What did he mean by that? _How could Aslan have two different names? Was it like calling your mother, mom and mama?_ Or is it something completely different? _An awkward silence filled the room.

"I um…" William wasn't sure what to say. Thankfully, Anna rose to her feet and spoke.

"Would you like a drink of water?" She offered.

"Thank you, but I'm fine." I answered. William stood up.

"Anna and I should be getting home. We'll bring the others to see you soon," he said, referring to the rest of the Edwards family.

"See you later!" Anna waved and smiled as she and William left the small room.


	3. The Lion of Judah

**Chapter 3 - The Lion of Judah**

* * *

><p>"<em>This is all your fault!" Susan blamed.<em>

"_My fault!" demanded Peter, offended._

"_None of this would have happened if you had just listed to me in the first place!" Susan yelled._

"_Oh, so you knew this would happen?" Peter scoffed. Now it was Susan's turn to be offended._

"_I didn't know what would happen…which is why we should have left while we still could!"_

"_Stop it!" Lucy intervened. "This isn't going to help Edmund." Peter and Susan guiltily hung their heads. Edmund had betrayed them and joined the White Witch._

Susan cried hard. _Why do I have to remember these things? Why can't I just forget about Narnia? _Susan sat up. Maybe looking out the window at the stars might help clear her brain. Peter's words bounced around in her head again.

"_Remember Narnia…remember Aslan…" _Susan tried to remember, but it was hard. It was hard to believe what wasn't there. She tried to remember when they left Narnia for good.

_Peter handed Caspian his sword that Father Christmas had given him many years ago. _

"_I will take care of it until you return," Caspian promised._

"_That's just it. We're not coming back," Susan sadly announced._

"_We're not?" Lucy asked astonished. Peter walked over and took her hand._

"_You two are," he nodded towards Edmund. "At least I think he means you." Lucy turned to Aslan._

"_Have they done something wrong?" she asked, referring to Peter and Susan._

"_Quite the opposite, dear one," Aslan answered. "But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned all they can from this world. It's time for them to live in their own." Aslan smiled. After bidding their dear friends farewell, one by one, the four bravely, with heads held high, walked through the door into our own world. For Peter and Susan, they would never return. But Edmund and Lucy held on to the hope that they would come to Narnia again._

* * *

><p>"Miss Pevensie?" Pastor M'Kethe knocked on the door and came into the room.<p>

"Hello! Welcome," Susan greeted him warmly.

"Anna told me that you had a few questions that you wanted to ask me." He sat down in the nearby chair.

"Well, I was wondering, does God have different names?" Susan asked shyly.

"Yes, he does. The Israelites had many names for God. They called him Jehovah, Yahweh, Elohim, and El Shaddai. Did you know that there are over 700 names for God?" Pastor M'Kethe queried.

"Really?" Susan was amazed.

"Susan, do you really understand what God did for you when he sent his son Jesus to die on the cross for you?"

"Not really," Susan admitted. "No one ever really explained it to me."

"Well let's start at the beginning. God made us; he created the world and everything in it. He loves you and wants you to spend eternity with him. Have you lied, said something you shouldn't have or done something your conscious told you was wrong?"

"Um, yes," Susan confessed.

"I have too," Pastor M'Kethe admitted. "Everyone is born with a "want to" to do wrong and sinful things. Sin is anything that doesn't please God or respect his law. In Romans 3:23 it says, 'For the wages of sin is death, but the gift of God is eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord.' God loves you so much that in order for you to be saved, he sent his one and only beloved son to die for your sins. Jesus died on the cross so the world can be saved from eternal punishment. Because of what the Lord Jesus did for you, you can have your sins forgiven…"

_Like Aslan. _In Narnia, Edmund betrayed Peter, Susan and Lucy and joined the White Witch. Aslan didn't have to do it, but he willingly died for Edmund's sake, so that Edmund might live and be redeemed. It was the kind of love and devotion Pastor M'Kethe had preached about a few weeks ago.

"Now do you understand what Jesus has done for you?" Pastor M'Kethe asked.

"Yes, I think so. He died…and suffered for me…so that I might live and be forgiven?" I answered slowly.

"Yes, Jesus wants to have a personal relationship with you. When you pray, just talk to him like you would talk to a friend. Always remember no matter what, he will never stop loving you. Even when it feels like you're all alone and your whole life is a mess. In the Bible, God says he will never leave us nor forsake us. He wants you to be his. Susan, he is calling you to be his child."

_Why would he want me? I haven't done anything special. _Yet Susan felt a tugging at her heart. She knew Pastor M'Kethe was right._ Jesus does love me and he knows I'm special._

"Jesus is knocking at the door of your heart. Will you let him come in?"

"I-" Susan hesitated. "I'll have to think about it."

"Whenever you're ready to let him come in," with that Pastor M'Kethe rose to his feet and bid me farewell. "Oh, another name for God that I thought of was he is sometimes called, 'The Lion of Judah.'" _The Lion of Judah! Could he possibly be Aslan?_

* * *

><p>As Susan sat by the window that night, looking at the stars, she began thinking about Caspian.<p>

"_Maybe it's time you had this back__," he said trying to hand Susan the horn that Father Christmas gave her when they first arrived in Narnia._

"_Why don't you hold on to it," Susan told him. "You might need to call me again." Caspian had used her horn to call herself and her siblings back to Narnia._

"_Might need to call me again?" Lucy asked as they galloped away on Caspian's horse. _

Susan laughed at the thought. She probably should have taken the horn for she would be in need of it later.

_Susan steadied her arm and let the arrows fly. One, two, now three Telmarines down. But she wasn't fast enough. Two more came straight for her. One took a swing at her head with his sword, but Susan ducked. The other shoved her to the ground as he rode past. Susan thought he would turn and kill her. But wait! Caspian raced into the clearing just in time. He knocked the sword right out of the Telmarine's hand. Caspian rode toward Susan, who was lay frozen in fear on the ground, and offered his hand._

"_Are you sure you don't need that horn?" he asked. Susan smiled, took his hand and climbed onto the horse. Then together they rode back to Aslan's How and the scene of battle. They almost didn't win that battle. But Lucy saved the day. With Aslan's help, Prince Caspian was able to reclaim his throne and Narnians lived peacefully alongside the Telmarines. _

Susan yawned, and began thinking about Peter. He was always courageous but some Northern Giants kidnapped Edmund and Lucy, Peter immediately led the faithful Narnian army to the rescue. But saving Lucy, Edmund and Susan almost caused him to lose his life.

_Peter walked toward the designated meeting place. His hand was on his sword, which hung at his waist. Two giants slowly advanced toward him._

"_We would like to negotiate a few things with you," the first toothless giant told Peter._

"_Well, speak your thoughts," demanded Peter._

"_We have a little trade in mind. Since we have your family, including that pretty sister of yours…"_

"_Not Susan!" Peter exclaimed._

"_Oh yes, her," Here the giant stopped and brought Susan out from behind a boulder directly to the rear of him. _

"_Susan!"_

"_Peter! Whatever happens, don't listen to him," Susan pleaded._

"_We'll give you your precious family in exchange for…your life," concluded the toothless giant._

"_Don't do it Peter! I'll be fine." Susan cried._

"_What do you really want? What's your motive?" Peter asked the giant. "Do you just want a snack or are you considering Narnia's expansive lands?" _

"_It's none of your business," sneered the savage giant. "What's it gonna be, little king. Your family or your life? I won't wait forever," the giant declared picking Susan roughly off her feet._

"_Put her down!" Peter commanded. _

"_No, Peter! Don't!" Susan sobbed. _

"_Take me instead." Peter dropped his gleaming sword and humbly submitted to the giants. Edmund, Lucy and Susan were released and the giants took Peter out of sight._

"_It's okay, Su. Aslan has a plan," Edmund tried to comfort Susan. _

"And Aslan did have a plan," Susan said out loud to herself.

_Lucy looked up in amazement._

"_Susan! Why didn't I think of this sooner," Lucy exclaimed. "Your horn! When you blow it help will come. It always works!"_

"_Do you really think it will help?" Susan sniffled._

"_Lucy's right," Edmund declared. "It always works."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Will Susan's horn work? Oh, if you want to read that whole story check out my story, 'A Tale of the Golden Age.' It's not super great, as it was only the second Narnia story I ever wrote, but it's pretty interesting. I have good ideas.


	4. Telmarinia

**Chapter 4 - Telmarinia**

* * *

><p><em>A terrific roar echoed from Harfang to Cair Paravel and beyond. Every human, animal, talking beast and creature who heard that thunderous roar stopped still in their tracks. The houses shook in their firm foundations. The trees bent over with the force of the noise. There He stood. It was Aslan, Aslan himself.<em>

_The giants froze and seemed unsure whether to run or to stand their ground but eventually they fled north, never to return. The Lion smiled and turned to face us._

"_Aslan!" Lucy cried and ran forward, burying her face in his golden mane._

"_Dear one," Aslan welcomed. _

"_Oh, Aslan! Thank you, thank you for everything you've done for us," Susan wept._

"_King Peter," called the Great Lion. Peter quickly returned._

"_Peter!" Edmund, Lucy and Susan ran to embrace their brother._

It brought tears to Susan's eyes now as she remembered Peter's unselfish devotion to herself, Edmund and Lucy. Edmund was just as loyal. Although he was never the leader that Peter was, after his ordeal with the Witch he never lost hope in Aslan. Susan smiled. Edmund made you laugh sometimes.

_Peter ripped the bottom of his shirt and began winding the cloth around a forked stick. _

"_No one would happen to have any matches would they?" he asked. Edmund began digging around in his school bag. _

"_No, but would this help?" Edmund asked pulling out his brand new electric torch. _

"_You might have mentioned that a bit sooner!" Peter laughed. Lucy and Susan smiled._

They all had a sense of humor.

"_I don't remember this way," Susan commented._

"_That's the problem with girls," Peter answered with a smirk. "They can't carry a map in their heads."_

"_That's because ours actually have something in them!" Lucy retorted._

"_We should have listened to the D. L. F. in the first place," Susan answered._

"_D. L. F.?" Edmund asked puzzled. _

"_Dear little friend," Lucy and Susan responded in unison._

"_That's not at all patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin moaned._

Even Aslan was good natured.

"_Aslan, I'm not who you think I am," Peter told Aslan solemnly._

"_Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchly. Beaver also mentioned you planed on turning him into a hat." Aslan chuckled and Peter smiled, a bit embarrassed. _

Susan turned her thoughts back to what Pastor M'Kethe said earlier.

"_Jesus is knocking at the door of your heart. Will you let him come in?"_

Peter's words rang in her head once again.

"_Remember Narnia…remember Aslan!" _Then Susan realized the truth. She had found Aslan in her own world. He was here, just the same, loving her despite her faults. Aslan was Jesus. He was the Lion of Judah. Right then Susan made up her mind. She would remember. She would believe. And she would serve him. As she painfully knelt that night near the window, Susan let Jesus come into her heart. When she finished praying, she felt joy in her heart like she had never felt before. She felt she could overflow with laughter and tears.

* * *

><p>"I'm really happy for you, Susan," Anna said excitedly, when Susan told her about her decision. William fumbled around in his pocket. He pulled out a small piece of paper.<p>

"Peter asked me to give this to you if something happened to him before you learned to believe again." William handed Susan the paper and she eagerly opened the page.

_My dearest sister Susan,_

_How long it seems since we ruled Narnia together. I still remember you as Queen Susan the Gentle. When we first came through the wardrobe into the Lantern Waste you gasped and said, "Impossible." I know you would not be reading this letter unless you've begun to believe in the impossible again. Be strong, keep believing even when all else fails. Nothing is impossible with God. So, farewell for now but we will meet again. _

_Your loving brother,_

_Peter_

"I finally believe in the impossible," Susan whispered to herself.

"Pardon?" Anna asked.

"Oh, nothing," Susan answered, smiling.

* * *

><p>The months passed quickly. Anna and William faithfully visited Susan daily in the hospital. She rapidly recovered from her accident and soon she was well enough to go home but Mrs. Edwards insisted that Susan stay with them for the time being. Susan began going to church with the Edwards and her love for the Lord took wing. Something else was also beginning to grow. She found herself looking forward to talking with William every day. Everything was starting to make sense until…<p>

"The church needs believers to fulfill the Great Commission. 'Go there for and make disciples of all the nations, baptizing them in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit, teaching them to observe all that I have commanded you; and lo, I am with you always, even unto the ends of the earth." The guest missionary quoted. "There are people waiting to hear the gospel. Ask yourselves, 'What can I do to help?' There are many things you can do…"

_What can I do to help? _Susan looked over at William. His face said the same thing she was thinking. _I must go tell the good news about Jesus! But where? And to whom?_

"It's what I want to do with my life. I can feel God calling me there," Susan told Anna afterward. "William had the same look on his face during the service. I could see it in his eyes. Maybe someone will come to Christ because of this. I want to serve him there, even though I don't know where "there" is right now."

"I know what you mean, Susan. But pray about it first before you make up your mind." Anna advised.

* * *

><p>"Susan!" William burst into the room holding a small map. Susan looked up surprised.<p>

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a map of Telmarinia."

"Telmarinia?" Somehow that sounded vaguely familiar to her.

"Yes, it's an island is the pacific in need of the gospel. It's the perfect place for us! I wrote to the Pacific Missions Agency and received the map this morning. I've been praying-"

"So have I," Susan announced.

"Susan, do you think this is what God has planned for us?" William's face looked just like Peter's when he asked something serious.

"I-I'm not…"Susan hesitated looking away from his steady eyes. She made herself look back at him. "Yes, I think so." William suddenly looked away, a little embarrassed.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" he asked staring at the window.

"Uh, yes." Sometimes Susan just didn't understand how boys could change the conversation topic so fast.

"Are you afraid to go on the mission field?" Susan asked him.

"Well, a little nervous," William admitted. "What about you?

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of the unknown. I mean, what if we never come back? What then?" Susan asked.

"Well…God will protect us. I would be more nervous if I had to go by myself but I'm very thankful that God has put it on your heart to go too." William looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh no!" he exclaimed. "I'm supposed to pick up Andrew from his friend's house. Bye, Susan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Telmarinia, eh? Can you guess what that place is?


	5. I'm Going Home

**Chapter 5 – I'm Going Home**

* * *

><p>Susan walked through the cemetery. She hadn't seen her family's graves since her accident and coming back to believing. She tried very hard not to cry, telling herself that she would ruin her makeup, but that didn't bring closure.<p>

It was a bright fall day in England and the colorful tree's shaded their leaves. Susan made her way to the end of the graveyard, following the gravelly pathway. She spotted the graves, but kept her vision low, onto the grass. When she made it to the graves, she stood there. She didn't know how long she stood there, just trying to sort her thoughts. Finally she looked up at the graves. Slowly she placed a single rose on Peter's grave. Kneeling, she brushed the leaves off of the head stone. Her knees started to get wet from the dewy grass, but she didn't care.

"Peter," she choked out. "I believe again. I honestly do." She paused. "I'm sorry for turning away. I'm sorry for yelling at you. Please forgive me." Susan wanted to feel her family around her. She missed their love. A distant and unwanted thought rose in her mind. Peter had survived the initial shock of the train crash but later died in her arms. The doctors hadn't been able to save him. Susan closed her eyes, letting the tears ruin her makeup. Peter and Edmund had hated it on her anyway.

_Susan was nearly hysterical by the time she reached the train station._

"_No! It's just not possible," she cried. "It can't have happened. Not yet." The crowd drew aside as__ Susan struggled through the people. She could hear someone scrambling around in the wreckage that remained of the train. They were some distance away; moving carefully through the rubble which was scattered all around. Limp forms were being dragged out of the mess. Susan gasped as Peter was pulled from underneath one of the overturned carriages._

"_Peter!" she sobbed, forcing her way in. "Oh, Peter, what have I done?" There was no way that Peter could be dead. Peter, the bravest, noblest and most courageous man that she knew besides Edmund, could not be dead. It was impossible. Susan pressed his limp hand to her forehead._

"_Don't leave me, Peter. I need you." The tears were streaming down her face, and she was sobbing out to anyone who could hear. ''Please,'' she cried. ''PL-PLEASE! Some-someone help m-m-me!'' She let herself fall forward and rested her head upon her brother. She faintly heard someone come up behind her, and they put a comforting hand on her shoulder._

_''Come on,'' the gruff voice said._

_''No! I'm not lea-leaving him,'' Susan sobbed, even harder._

_The man didn't give up, and gently pulled her to her feet. "Let the doctors do their job, miss."_

"_It's alright," one of the doctors interrupted. "Let her stay. It isn't likely he'll live much longer."_

"_I'm sorry," Susan continued to cry, cradling her brother's head in her lap. "I love you, Peter. Really, I do." She felt a shaky hand wipe one of her tears away. She looked down as Peter's blue eyes opened for the last time._

"_Don't cry," he whispered. "I'm going home. I'll be waiting for you." His eyes closed and his hand dropped from her face. "I love you." The words were almost lost but Susan heard them and wept bitterly._

Susan pulled a curl of dark hair from her face. She closed her eyes, letting the tears stream down her face.

"Now that it's over," Susan told her brother. "I just want you to be here again." There was a pause as Susan tried as hard as she could to continue. "I have to live with the choices I've made," she said wiping the mascara from her face. "And I can't live with myself today." Susan slowly reached into her purse and drew out Lucy's sketch book. It contained many drawings from their adventures in Narnia. Susan sat that way for a few minutes, longing to look at the sketch, but afraid of the emotions that would come with it. Her breath caught in her throat, and she opened her eyes to bend over the drawing. Tears trailed from her eyes and down her cheeks, as she knew it would, but still she didn't close the book. The drawing is of Peter, but not Peter as she had known him last. He is older, a scarlet jerkin with gleaming chainmail. _Dwarf-made chainmail_, a part of her mind corrected her. He held his sword aloft, a shield with a lion on his other arm, and his smile; he looked so happy, so very happy. High King Peter the Magnificent. Susan didn't bother to squelch the voice in her mind that spoke of Narnia now. A smile dared to cross her face as she studied the drawing. A part of her wished she could draw him right out of the page, and bring him back to life; her older brother, the High King. She could have told Lucy what a fine artist she was. Lucy would have liked that. But now it was too late.

She tried as hard as she could to not cry, and found busying herself with picking off the leaves made her feel a little better as she moved to Lucy's grave.

"I'd do it all different if I had the chance." She told Lucy. Susan stopped and thought. What if she had accepted Aslan? She would have gone with them, and died, and now they would be together. But she had to reject him.

_"Why won't you stop?" Susan cried out. "Why are you so ridiculous? It's not real! It never was real! It was all a game! Why do you insist on it being real?"_

_"Because it is!" Peter's voice was escalating, "It is real Susan! You were a queen! You were a queen of Narnia! It is real! You have to remember! Please!" He had put his hands on her shoulders but Susan pulled away sharply._

_"No! It's not. This is it. This world is all there is," Susan argued. "You were never a king, Peter. And neither was Edmund, and look at what you have done to Lucy! Why don't you leave them alone and grow up?" At that moment, Lucy appeared from around the corner. Her eyes were full of tears. "Lucy…" Susan started, softer now. She shook her head. Lucy and Susan looked at each other a moment longer before she turned and followed her brother down the stairs. That was the last time Susan saw them._

"All I have are these roses to give, Lucy," She commented. "And I know they can't make amends." She looked up at the carved stone, thinking of how much she had argued with Lucy; how she had broken her sister's heart. She would have given the entire world to see Lucy's smile again, she knew that it was a small piece of heaven when she smiled. "We'll have lots to catch up on, when I see you again," she took a deep breath.

"Edmund," Susan sighed. "My dear, Ed. It's your birthday next week," she reminded, looking into her lap. "I think that Aslan isn't done with me in this world yet. But you can watch from heaven. I'll see you in another life, and in heaven we never have to say goodbye."

Susan got to her feet; kissed her hand and placed it upon her mother and father's grave.

''I love you,'' she whispered to all of them, before turning away and walking out of the cemetery.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>When Susan or any of them say 'I love you' it's not incest, it's brotherly/sisterly love. (For those of you interperated it wrong.)


	6. Moving On

**Chapter 6 – Moving On**

* * *

><p>Susan slowly unlocked the door to the dark house. She was moving on. She had decided to sell the house; after all, she would be leaving for Telmarinia shortly. William and Anna followed her in. They too had happy memories of the house. William hesitated. He could almost see, like ghosts, himself and Peter clambering down the stairs with Andrew and Edmund on their heels. Susan sighed, breaking the silence. She ran a hand through her long hair.<p>

"Well, we better get started," she tried to sound cheerful.

"I'll start in the kitchen," Anna volunteered. "William, you handle the living room furnishings." Susan slowly started up the stairs towards the bedrooms. She opened the first door on her left, vaguely remembering what Lucy had told her about walking down the hall full of doors in Coriakin's mansion. She carefully pushed the door open. It wasn't her room.

It was her brothers' room. Light streamed in from a large window, but it did not cheer Susan. The light looked cruel and mocking. She inched forward, but stopped again. She wanted to leave and go to her own room, but found that she couldn't. Susan continued walking forward. The room was quite tidy, considering that two boys had previously inhabited it. There were a few things that had been thrown about, and Peter's bed wasn't made. Susan started to make it but then stopped. She was suddenly angry at herself for touching it. It wasn't her right. It was Peter's bed. He could fix it up if he wanted to. But no, he couldn't. He was dead.

Susan moved to the closet. She started pulling out shirts and laying them on Edmund's bed. There was his favorite shirt; red with yellow lion stitched in one corner. Next she pulled out part of Peter's old school uniform. It was the navy blue dress coat he had been wearing on their second visit to Narnia. His tie was looped around the hanger. Susan recalled their climb from the ocean up to Cair Paravel when they first arrived back.

"_Lucy!" Peter called, tossing her an apple._

"_Thanks," she responded, biting into it as they continued through the apple orchard that was sprawled down the hillside towards the water._

"_Does anyone still have their sandwiches?" Susan asked, ducking under an overhanging branch._

"_Well," Peter explained, looking over his shoulder at them. "I left mine in my bag…and I left my bag in the train station…and then I left the train station back in England." They all grinned._

Susan dug farther back into the closet, pulling out old shoes, lost stockings, (which she wrinkled up her nose at the smell) boxes of odds and ends the boys had never bothered to throw out. Her fingers brushed against something hard and cold. Curious, Susan drew it out. To her amazement, it was a sword and sheath. She vaguely remembered Professor Kirke giving it to Peter before they left his mansion on their return to Finchly. Of course, it wasn't Rhindon, but the sword did seem to be Narnian-made with its lion-headed hilt. Professor Kirke believed it had accidentally found its way out of Narnia and into England. The cold steel gleamed as Susan carefully drew the sword out of its sheath. Though words were not inscribed in it, Susan knew what the words were on Rhindon.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death," Susan paused. "When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." How she could have ever forgotten that, Susan wondered. Susan had resolved to only keep a few things of her family. Without hesitation, Susan laid the sword down on Peter's bed, determined to keep it. She continued to inspect the room, packing clothing in boxes, and throwing away things she didn't need. She searched diligently for something of Edmund's to keep. At last she came across a small picture in a wooden frame. The photo had been taken shortly before Susan left on her trip to America. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were pictured sitting on a bench outside their home in Finchly. Ordinarily, Susan would have passed it over, except a strange urge came over her, and she carefully took the picture out of the frame. On the back of the photo, in Edmund's sprawling handwriting was written: I will not forget. Summer 1944. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie.

Susan realized Edmund was right. _I will not forget._ The words seemed to jump out of the page at her. She repeated them to herself several times.

"Susan! Lunch is ready!" Anna called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Susan answered, laying the photo down besides Peter's sword.

* * *

><p>Susan knelt in front of a chest, running her finger over the latch. The sorrow that hung over her for a long while now had quieted to a silence inside of her. The sort of silence that meant she had come to terms with…what had happened. She played with the latch, a part of her longed to open it, but a larger part of her couldn't.<p>

She had been over all of their belongings; Mum, Dad, Peter, Edmund, Lucy's belongings, all except for the trunk. The very last thing she had yet to go over was Lucy's little trunk. Gritting her teeth against tears, she swung open the lid. Digging in, she stretched her fingers out for the little object in the box. Her hand closed around the spine of a book and pulling it out, she saw that it was a sketchbook. Written on the cover, in Lucy's handwriting are the words, 'Narnian Memories'. A little sob choked Susan's throat as she opened the book. There on the first page was the drawing of what looked like, a lamppost. Running a finger over the faded pencil lines, Susan turned the page, squinting her eyes against the familiar form that leapt out at her. It was Edmund, older, and wiser looking as well. He smiled proudly sitting atop his horse, Philip. Lucy was pictured nearby, leading her steed from the stable. Susan relished the drawing for a minute more, and then turned the page. The next drawing was of her; Queen Susan the Gentle. She was dressed in a flowing red gown with hair that trailed down past her waist. She was dancing with Peter or High King Peter the Magnificent as he was pictured here. Lucy seemed to have brought the splendor of the castle ballroom right out of Narnia and onto the paper.

Susan flipped through countless pages, each stirring something within her, each bringing back a memory. There were the Beaver's, and Mr. Tumnus, Aravis and Cor, Trumpkin. And then came pictures that Lucy had told her about, of an adventure that Susan had scoffed at, but still listened to the tale. The Dawn Treader which was a magnificent dragon-headed ship, Caspian though he was a bit older, the ship's crew, Eustace playing chess with Reepicheep, Ramandu's daughter and funny little creatures with one great foot. Susan laughed at these, remembering Lucy telling her about the dufflepuds. Then Susan turned the page, the final page of the book, and her soul filled with fear, amazement and joy. There, roaring out of the page, was a lion. Not even Lucy's drawing skills did him the justice he deserved, but there he was.

"Aslan, oh Aslan, I am sorry I doubted." Susan burst out. "It was real; it was all real." A part of her tingled with joy, and for the first time in months, she was sure that Peter, Edmund and Lucy were all right now. They were all safe with him, safe with Aslan.

Susan looked once more into the chest. Setting aside the sketch book, she reached in again. A journal. Pulling it out, Susan saw that it wasn't a Narnian memory this time, but Lucy's journal of this world.

Susan hesitated before opening the journal and unlike the other things, this felt like an invasion of privacy. Shaking her head, she bent over the pages. It is filled mostly with Lucy's thoughts, dreams, hopes and records of events. Susan couldn't help but shed a tear whenever reminded of Lucy's dreams to be an artist, that would never come true, but other dreams had. Susan read page after page before flipping to the last entry. Here was the date she wanted, the last entry was in the middle of the book. Not finished because of lack of paper, as a journal should be, but ended because of a train crash.

Shuddering, Susan scanned the entry, ignoring details of the day, until she found the part she wanted. The most painful part to read. As she began to read, Susan almost thought she could hear Lucy's voice in her head, reading the words aloud.

"We're leaving soon, we being Peter, Ed and I. Susan won't come. We begged her though, begged her to come meet with Aunt Polly, Professor, Eustace and Jill. But of course she doesn't believe. I don't think she ever will again. Peter and Edmund both think she will come out of it eventually, 'Once a King of Queen of Narnia always a King or Queen,' As if I don't remember what Aslan said as if it were yesterday. When we were all kings and queens in our castle at the Cair. Things were so much better then. If only Su still believed… But she doesn't and she never will. Well, no, that's not true. I don't think I believe that. Maybe one day she will, I see it in her eyes sometimes; that a tiny part of her might still believe."

Susan closed the journal with a soft smack.

"I do Lucy, oh I do believe now, but it's far too late." She remembered the fight she had with them.

_"Su! We're nearly ready to leave. Are you sure you won't come?" Edmund popped his head around the door to her room. "Su! Are coming with us?"_

_"I most certainly am not," Susan snapped without looking at him._

_"But…" Edmund began, but she cut him off._

_"I can't stand to go and listen to you all babble night and day!"_

_"But Su…" Edmund looked as if she had slapped him in the face. "C'mon Susan, don't be that way. Come with us, we don't care if you believe in Narnia or not. Professor Kirke invited all of us."_

_A car horn honked just then, and Peter clattered through the door. _

_"C'mon, or we're going to be late!" He called up the stairs, coming up to find them, taking the steps two at a time._

_"Su, are you coming?" He was surprised, reacting just as Ed had upon seeing her still at the house._

_"I'm not. I will not take part in your childish games." Susan shouldn't have been angry, but she was. She slammed the door and flew down the stairs, her skirt billowing behind her._

_"Susan," Lucy's voice was small; she jumped up from her seat by the door. "Please, Susan."_

_"I'll phone if I can find the time." Susan's cold voice fought off the memories threatening to rise to the surface. Narnia wasn't real, it couldn't be. Logically it was impossible. How many times had she told herself that? One such as Aslan would never refuse to let her to return if it was real, and no one could take something she loved to dearly away from her, no one could be that cruel. None of it was real._

_"Su!" There were tears in Lucy's eyes and her voice was raw with shock and disappointment. The last thing Susan heard before she slammed the door was footsteps coming down the stairs._

"_Lucy," Peter gathered her into his arms as she cried for her lost sister. "It'll be all right Lu, she'll come around."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I thought it would be interesting if Susan found a sword in Peter and Edmund's closet. I based Edmund's picture of the four Pevensie off of the picture Susan is looking at while she is writing her letter durning the Voyage of the Dawn Treader movie. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Ed Isn't Sunburned

**Chapter 7 – Ed Isn't Sunburned**

* * *

><p>"<em>Lucy," Peter gathered her into his arms as she cried for her lost sister. "It'll be all right Lu, she'll come around."<em>

Oh, Susan had come a full circle around but by then, it was too late to apologize.

"I was so cruel," Susan mourned. "So cruel. I hurt them all and only to protect myself." Numb, run out of tears, Susan rose to her feet. Moving to the door, she gazed down the steps. These steps, this room. The memory was so vivid that she waited for a moment for Peter to dash up the stairs and scold her for making Lucy cry, again. How often had her comments driven Lucy to tears? Susan wasn't sure. But it was just a memory, and Peter would never scold her, or hug her, or tease her again. Not ever. She turned away slowly.

"Susan?" a voice asked.

"Peter?" Susan gasped hopefully spinning around, thinking that the train crash had never happen and there would be Peter waiting for her.

"N-no," the voice answered hesitantly. "It's just me; William."

"Oh," Susan couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. Turning away she knelt back to the chest. There it was; the last item. With sharp breath, she pulled it out. As she felt the worn corner of the frame, another memory floated back.

_"Su," Peter interrupted suddenly. "Don't you think Lucy and Edmund look well, too?"_

_"Of course," Susan raised an eyebrow in puzzlement, taking the opportunity to brush a stray lock of hair out of Ed's face. He scowled, as he always did when any of his siblings fussed over him. But somehow his expression fell flat, having none of the unique Edmundishness it normally did. Susan frowned._

_"Don't they look as if they…they have kind of a glow to them?" Peter pressed, a queer look on his face._

_Susan looked at them in surprise. "Well, no…no more than usual. Have you been in the sun much? Ed isn't sunburned, or anything…"_

_Peter sighed and shook his head. "Never mind."_

_But clearly her older brother __did __have something on __his __mind, for he stared at her intently as the four of them trooped upstairs._

_Finally Susan couldn't stand it. "Whatever is the matter, Peter?" For one long moment, she thought he wasn't going to reply, and she wondered why the prospect of __not __knowing what was going on was a relief to her. But finally, Peter spoke._

_"Susan," he began. "You're not the only one who went away to another country this summer."_

Susan stared at the painting in her hand, just as she had all those years ago when Peter first handed it to her_. _William looked on over her shoulder.

_It was all gold and green and purple, all promises and adventures and a whole other lifetime. A lifetime that her younger brother and sister had just told her was at its close. Susan stared at the Dragon-headed ship and felt something, like a weight that had been holding her in place, suddenly release. She slowly put the picture down._

_"That's it then," she whispered. "It's over."_

_"What was that?" Edmund asked. Susan glanced up. Edmund was staring at her._

_"It's done, isn't it," she announced firmly. "Narnia. No more falling through wardrobe doors for any of us. We're not kings and queens any longer. We're just us."_

_"But," Peter protested. "Aslan told us that once a King or Queen-"_

_Susan cut her older brother off with a silencing hand. "Here? In England? Do you really think he meant you were to be King of England, Peter?"_

_"But that's just what he __is." __Lucy protested. "It's just what we all are! Maybe he isn't __the __King, but he is still __a__ King, and always shall be. You didn't stop being English just because you went to America, did you?"_

_"Of course not. But-"_

_"Then I don't see how there's any difference!" Lucy answered._

_"Because I'm not still __living __there. Don't you see, Lucy? You talk as if you're still __living __in Narnia."_

_"And always shall!" Lucy retorted._

_"As shall I," Peter spoke up._

_"Oh Peter, not you too!" Susan shook her head worriedly, thinking that at least her older brother should see sense! She turned to Edmund, hoping that her somber, straight-thinking brother would side with her. But Edmund only watched her with a sort of troubled resignation on his face. _

_"You see, Peter?" he said quietly. "I told you…"_

_"Told him what?" Susan demanded._

_"A bunch of nonsense!" Peter declared, beginning to look angry. "It's absolute nonsense__, __Susan, the very idea of us not being Narnians anymore!"_

_"But we aren't!" Susan responded indignantly. _

_"We are!" Lucy cried._

_"Aren't!"_

_"Are!"_

_"Enough!" Edmund interrupted, pale but calm. "Yelling about this isn't helping matters any." He put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "What is it Su?" he asked in a soft voice. "I know it's hard to hang on, but-"_

_"I don't __want __to hang on!" Susan protested. She shook her head again, the look in her brother's eyes telling her that, although he hadn't yet declared to still be Narnian, he believed it just as firmly as Lucy and Peter did. She saw that the three of them were still deeply rooted in Narnia, and it frightened her. How did they expect to ever be happy in __this __world if they were so entrenched in __that? __Didn't they understand?_

_"I just wish you would all try to be happy __here," __she said gently._

_"We are happy!" Lucy protested._

_"But not…" Susan hesitated. "Not __completely __happy. Not as if you loved this life fully."_

_Edmund snorted. "Oh, Su. How could England __ever __compare to Narnia?"_

_"Exactly my point," Susan pressed. "How could anything, in reality or imagination, compare to what we have right here?"_

_Peter's jaw dropped. "I say! Don't you think it should be the other way around? England can't hold anything to __Narnia, __you mean to say!"_

_Susan sighed. __"No, __Peter. That's __not __what I mean to say. Yes, Narnia was beautiful. Yes, it was a perfect dream. Yes, we had a whole other lifetime where we were something different. But the fact is that it's __over __now. And if we all cling to that other lifetime so tightly, we'll never be able to live the lives we have __now."_

_"__Susan!" s__hock covered Lucy's face. "How can you say that! You talk as if remembering Narnia is a bad thing!"_

_There was a very long silence as Susan's siblings stared at her, their eyes pleading with her to refute what Lucy had just said. To lie to herself and to them for just a little longer. But Susan couldn't do it. She was the sensible one, the protective one, the one who had known, the first time they came back from Narnia, that home was England, and would be from now on._

_"Maybe," she said quietly, "It is." Three sets of eyes went wide. "Don't you see?" she plunged ahead. "If we're really never going back, then what use is it to fret over this? Remember how hard it was when we first came back?" she pressed. "Remember how odd and cast out we felt? How we felt as if we were strangers in our own home?" She turned to her older brother. "You, Peter! Surely __you __recall how hard it was to go from being at the height of existence, the High King of the most wonderful country to just a boy in a war-torn country!"_

_"__Susan," __Edmund warned, throwing an anxious glance at Peter. The older boy had gone very still, his lips pressed tightly together and a harsh flush on his cheeks._

_"I'm sorry if those words pain you," Susan apologized gently. "Please, I just don't want any of you to be hurt! Yearning for Narnia can't possibly be good for your spirits. Remember what that did to us the first time? How for months we couldn't look at one another without seeing just how strange and ill we all were?" She stepped forward and gently touched Edmund's face. Ever the susceptible one to troubles, he was. "You looked just as you do now, Ed," she said worriedly, seeing him through the gray lens that was England._

_"He looked well in Narnia!" Lucy insisted, clenching Edmund's shoulder with her hand. "On the __Dawn Treader __he was as well as he was when we hunted the White Stag! We both were!"_

_"And you, Lucy!" Susan worriedly brushed a wisp of hair out of her little sister's face. It was Lucy that Susan feared for the most. Her ardent, defiant little sister, with all of her courage and passion and infamous Lucy Pevensie stubbornness. "Don't you understand, dear? You can't just keep living in that world when you're __in __this one. Life keeps moving forward. Even in Narnia, life kept moving forward!"_

_Lucy stared at her, a small frown on her face. "But part of me __does __still live in Narnia," she said softly. "My __heart, __Susan."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Lucy is so right. "Part of me does still live in Narnia. My heart, Susan." Stay tuned for the next chapter. I promise some more info on Telmarinia! And perhaps a little Susan/William.


	8. He Likes Who?

**Chapter 8 – He Likes Who?**

* * *

><p>"Telmarinia is an island in the Pacific Ocean where a medieval age people group live." William explained to the gathered church group. "They haven't been reached with the gospel. According to their history, they came from Spanish pirates who were shipwrecked there."<p>

_Legend also has it that they found a magical portal out of this world and into another. _Susan silently thought. _But later, a magnificent god sent them back._

Personally, Susan had some sneaking suspicions. Telmarinians just sounded too much like Telmarines to her. And when she had found out about their ancient legend, she began to wonder if this was indeed the very island where Aslan had sent General Glozzel, Lady Prunaprismia who was Lord Miraz's wife and their baby son, Casimiro, who had grown up in this new world. Now as a young adult, Casimiro ruled the island and the Telmarinians both respected and honored him.

Polite applause filled the room as William's speech came to a close. Susan and Anna smiled encouragingly at him. Anna too had agreed to share the adventure of spreading the news to the Telmarinians.

Later that night, William looked discouraged as they figured out how much support they had raised that night.

"Only about four families agreed to support us," William sighed.

"Don't worry," Anna reminded him, laying her hand on her brother's shoulder. "God's plans always work out."

"Plus," Susan added. "With the sale of our, I mean, my house, that contributes more. We will have enough."

* * *

><p><em>Two months later… Christmas Eve Dance, Finchly 1950<em>

"Susan," William began. "I, that is, well…" He seemed to stumble over the words. "Would you dance with me?" Susan was taken aback. William wanted to dance with her? Of course, they had known each other most of their lives, but he had never shown any interest in her. In fact, he seemed to love annoying her. Peter always teased Susan about the attention, claiming that William annoyed her because he liked her. Susan had never believed the nonsense and she told Peter so. But Peter would just smile knowingly.

"I-I," Susan hesitated. Of course she would dance with him. After all, she was a queen. She knew how to dance. "Yes, I'd love to." William led her towards the middle of the room. His hand felt surprisingly warm, Susan noted.

"I'm not that good of a dancer," William admitted as the swirling music began.

"Oh, nonsense," Susan laughed. "You'll do fine." And he did. Whenever William would falter, Susan would show him the next step. But they enjoyed themselves and laughed heartily about it.

"Susan looks so happy with William," Anna commented to her younger brother Andrew.

"Yes," Andrew mused. "But then, William has always liked her."

"Shh," Anna silenced him. "You mustn't say such things. Susan doesn't know about any of it. You must let her find out for herself."

For the first time in her life, Susan realized how handsome William really was. Maybe not handsome in worldly terms but as she thought about it, she found she wouldn't have him any other way. One day, Peter had brought William home with him from school. When he and Susan met, their reactions were strangely different. Susan immediately thought, _Oh, another one of those silly boys. It isn't likely I'll ever see him around much. Peter will move on and there will be some other boy to take his place._ On first glance, William stood frozen on the spot. Here was Susan standing before him and he thought she had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever met.

"I'm Susan Pevensie," Susan smiled. William opened his mouth to answer but found at the sight of her smile, he couldn't even remember his own name.

"Um, this is William Edwards," Peter quickly introduced, finding that his friend was unable to answer for himself. But unlike Susan's first thought, William did stick around. He and Peter became closer friends as the years wore on. And on every visit to the Pevensie's house, William made sure he greeted Susan. Ever since that first meeting, he had liked her immensely.

As the dance broke away, Susan found herself mingled amongst the crowd.

"Isn't he just darling!" she heard one girl squeak. Curious, Susan listened to see who the girl could possibly be talking about.

"I can't believe you're set on William." Susan tuned out not hearing the rest of the sentence. "You know he likes Susan Pevensie." Susan felt a pang of jealously. No, that couldn't be. She, Susan Pevensie didn't like William Edwards, even in the slightest way. Yet, Susan found their dance sneaking repeatedly back into her mind. She thought of his smile, and how he always paid her close attention through all the years. At last Susan came to a conclusion. Yes, Susan Pevensie did like William Edwards after all.

"Wait," Susan interrupted the girls. They looked up in surprise to see Susan Pevensie who they had just been speaking of standing next to them.

"Um, yes," one of the girls stuttered.

"What was the last thing you said?" Susan asked.

"I said that almost everyone knows that William is set on you. Surely, you didn't realize he's sweet on you?" the girl gave Susan a puzzled look.

"What?" Susan whispered to herself. "Sweet on me? But-but it can't be. It has to be some other Susan. Maybe it was Susan Dickson from that other school." She tried to convince herself but inside her heart was doing flip-flops. _William likes me?_ Breathlessly, Susan tried to explain to Anna but Anna couldn't get a straight sentence out of her.

"Susan, are quite sure you're alright?" Anna asked. "Maybe you should lie down."

"Thank you," Susan answered. "And I'm quite fine, actually a bit giddy. Maybe I should lie down for a little while." Anna watched with amusement as Susan wandered around, looking quite perplexed. _Perhaps she figured it out._ Anna mused. _It's about time, after all._

"Where's Susan?" William asked presently.

"She went to lie down," Anna answered. "Her head was spinning and she needed a rest."

"Ah," William replied. "I see. I hope I didn't do anything wrong."

"Quite the contrary," Anna smirked, hiding her grin in her glass. "_Quite_ the contrary."

* * *

><p>Holding his hat respectively in his hands, William approached the graves. He knelt on one kneel, looking at where his best friend lay.<p>

"Hey, Peter," William started with tears in his eyes. The headstone seemed cold and heartless. It read, "Peter Pevensie, 1927-1949." Likewise, Edmund and Lucy's read, "Edmund Pevensie, 1930-1949; Lucy Pevensie, 1932-1949." It had been two years since that fatal day in 1949. Williams head reeled, remembering receiving the news. Susan had been devastated. She had come sobbing into their house after returning from the train station. Shortly afterward, the funeral took place. Anna tried her best to comfort Susan but the death of their friends had been hard on them all. Susan retreated far into herself. The Edwards faithfully tried to draw Susan out of her grief. William, in particular, looked after Susan, keeping a promise he had made to Peter several months earlier. Peter had known that one day, something terrible would happen to him. William had solemnly promised to look after any members of Peter's family who remained. And that meant heartbroken Susan Pevensie who had been twenty-one at the time. Now, nearly two years later, Susan had finally broken the chains of grief that bound her for so long. She was ready to love again.

"Susan's healing," William told Peter. "She believes in Christ just as you, Edmund and Lucy always wanted her to. But I have something to ask you." William paused as the wind gently stirred, sending snow swirling around him in the frosty air. "You know I have always loved Susan since we met. Next month, Anna, Susan and I leave for Telmarinia." William broke off as tears filled his eyes. "Peter," he choked out, thinking of his best friend being pulled from the wreckage of the train. "I would like permission, if she will have me, to court Susan." Of course, Peter couldn't answer but William felt better asking his permission. After sitting there a while longer, William rose to his feet. As he left the cemetery, William was sure he heard Peter's voice.

"I would be proud to call you 'brother'."

"Thank you!" William called to the wind. "I promised I would look after her, did I not?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>So, I'm not that good at romance. What did you think? Am I failing? Though I do love Anna's line: "Quite the contrary. _Quite_ the contrary."

**Update 1/25/12:** I'm running a poll. Review to take part and let me know your opinion cause it matters. Question: Should Aslan and/or Peter, Edmund & Lucy, make a surprise appearance at Susan's wedding? (I know I'm giving something away.) In real life, that's probably not possible but nothing is impossible for Aslan. It _could _happen. I think it would really be neat. What if only Susan and William could see Aslan and Susan's family but the rest of the church/friends/family etc, just saw a regular wedding without Aslan and Peter, Ed & Lu? I think it would mean a lot to Susan.  
>Please, please, please let me know what you think! In other words, what are you waiting for? REVIEW AND VOTE!<p> 


	9. Oh Joyous Day!

**Author's note: **No, I didn't die. No, I didn't sail to the edge of the world and fall off. And no, I didn't go on vacation to the moon. So where have I been? Well, my lame excuse is: "I was very busy." Yep, that's the truth. Plus I was working on betaing my friend's story and writing some short stories of my own. Tell me if you think this chapter came too fast or not, please. I'm not that great with romance and wanted to skip the icky, mushy stuff. Anyway, read the story! Go on! I won't talk anymore. I know how you feel about the babbling: "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah; very annoying! I'm just teasing, you're adorable. I love you so much!" (-Mother Gothel, _Tangled._)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Oh Joyous Day!<strong>

_Eight months later… August, 1951_

Susan stood, facing herself in the mirror and ran a hand over the elaborate curls piled atop her head. The face in the mirror was so familiar, her own, but it was also her mother's. The wedding dress fell elegantly to the floor. It was white of course, with slightly off the shoulder sleeves. The bodice was embroidered with silver thread and small beads were sewn on. She placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling. Susan had fallen in the love with William and when he asked her to marry him, she had accepted. Now they were getting married and shortly, they would be on their way to Telmarinia with Anna.

"I never thought I would see myself like this again," Susan whispered. "In a beautiful dress, looking like a queen." Anna behind her smiled, settling the simple silver circlet among Susan's curls.

"What do you mean, Susan?" she asked. "You always look like a queen! No wonder William's been in love with you since he met you."

"Just remembering games I used to play as a kid," Susan answered.

"I played queen too," her friend informed her, stepping out of the room to change into her own dress.

"But it wasn't just playing," Susan whispered quietly under her breath and a warm breath of air rolled over her, stirring the folds of her dress. There was her family in the mirror, as if only yesterday. Susan looked much the same, her hair a little longer maybe, but it was so many years ago.

_Her silver dress fell down to the floor, her crown perched atop her head. Peter put a hand on her shoulder, coming to stand beside her._

_"You look lovely, Su," he whispered, leaning on his sword._

_"Susan!" Lucy's voice echoed down the hall. Susan smiled over her shoulder and watched Lucy dash across the room. _

"_Are you ready?" Peter asked._

"_Yes," Susan answered as Peter gave Susan's shoulder. "Edmund! Get down here!" he bellowed. "You're going to miss your own birthday party!" _

Susan blinked, clearing her head, bringing her gaze back to the present. But the figures in the mirror were still there. Peter's hand on her shoulder felt so warm and real. Susan spun around expecting that she was seeing things. But no, there was Peter standing right behind her.

"Peter?" Susan asked hesitantly.

"Susan!" he laughed, grabbing her hand.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked.

"No," Peter answered, a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

_Great,_ Susan thought. _I'm losing it on my wedding day. I'm going insane! "_Ow!" Susan yelped as something pinched her. She spun around. "Edmund? What was that for?"

"Nope," Edmund replied. "You're not dreaming."

"I-I don't think I like this," Susan stuttered. She began to feel a bit light headed. Black circles swam before her eyes. Suddenly, she pitched backward. But before Susan could hit the floor, Peter and Edmund had pulled her back to her feet.

"Oh Ed!" Peter cried. "We've scared her so much she's fainted!"

"Su!" Edmund exclaimed. Peter and Edmund gave their sister a warm hug.

"Hey Peter, let me see my big sister!"

Susan turned as an indignant Lucy pushed her way in followed by a familiar Lion.

"Lucy! Aslan!" Susan cried. "What is happening? Am I going crazy?"

"No, child," Aslan answered. "I brought a gift for your wedding day. You have no one to give you away so Peter volunteered, and then of course Lucy and Edmund had to come as well." The Great Lion smiled.

"So, I'm not dreaming?" Susan asked.

"No, they are here in flesh and blood," Aslan verified.

"Thank you, Aslan," Susan cried, burying her face in his rich mane. Aslan smiled as Susan embraced Lucy and Edmund and Peter once again. "I can't believe you're actually here!" Susan exclaimed.

"I can't believe you all grown up!" Peter responded. Susan looked back at the mirror. It all felt so right and perfect; Peter at her shoulder, Edmund and Lucy in front and most importantly, Aslan standing beside them all. This is how she had always dreamed it would be.

"Susan!" Anna called from the next room.

"Um, hold on!" Susan called back. She turned to Aslan. "Will-will everyone else be able to see you?"

"Would you be ashamed if they could?" Aslan asked.

"Of course not!" Susan exclaimed. "I love you and Peter and Edmund and Lucy more than anything else. I just don't want anyone to freak out and have a heart attack."

"Ah, Susan the Gentle once again," Aslan laughed. "Always caring. No, your guests won't see us for who we are. To them we will just be strangers; your distant relatives. However, Anna and William will be able to see us. Now, dear one, your future awaits you. But first I must speak with William and I do believe Peter and Edmund should accompany me."

"Thank you, Aslan," Susan repeated. "For everything. You love us even when we are completely drenched in our sin."

"For God so loved the world," Peter quoted. "That he sent his only begotten son, that whosoever believed in him would not perish, but have everlasting life." (John 3:16)

* * *

><p>"William."<p>

William spun around. There before him stood the most beautiful and large lion he had ever seen. William didn't know who this Lion was but he felt the power in his presence. The young man knelt down on his knees.

"William," Aslan spoke again.

"S-Sir," William stuttered.

"Come, Son of Adam," Aslan instructed. "I have much to show you before your wedding." William followed the Lion into a room that was completely dark except for a small beam of light streaming from a barred window high up in the wall. Bathed in sunlight, a large book waited on a stand in the center of the small room. William hesitantly stepped towards the book.

"Open and read it, child," Aslan prodded gently. William slowly opened the book and began to read, ever sure of the Lion's presence next to him. The first page read: 'Once there were four children whose names were Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy.' (C. S. Lewis, _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe,_ pg 3) William looked up abruptly.

"This is their story, is it not?" he asked.

"Some of it," Aslan answered. "Enough for your story to be complete. I am telling you your story, not theirs. I tell no one any story but his own."

"Who are you?" William asked.

"Myself," answered the Lion, very deep and low so that the earth shook. "I AM MYSELF. Some, like the Pevensies, know me as Aslan, others like yourself know me as the Lion of Judah."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Susan," Lucy burst out. "I've wanted to talk to you for so long."<p>

"So have I," Susan confessed. "I've missed you so much…and the boys too, of course."

"So how does it feel to be getting married?" Lucy asked cheekily.

"Lu!" Susan teased. "I'll confess; it's a little overwhelming. But I'm so glad you are here. Lu?"

"Yes," Lucy replied.

"Would you be one of my bridesmaids?" Susan asked. "Anna is my Maid of Honor and Kara is the Jr. Bridesmaid, but I still want you. William and Anna's cousin, Adeline, is the flower girl."

"I'd love to be your bridesmaid, Susan!" Lucy declared, throwing her arms around her sister.

"I knew you'd say yes!" Susan hugged Lucy back. "But we will have to find you something to wear fast. Kara should have something fancy you can borrow."

The door opened and Anna walked out wearing a deep plum floor-length gown.

"Lucy?" she gasped.

"Anna," Susan explained. "I know this is a little strange. But does Kara have an extra dress we can borrow? **[A/U:** **In case you forgot, Kara in Anna & Will's little sis]**

* * *

><p>'And Susan grew into a tall and gracious woman with black hair that fell almost to her feet and the kings of the countries beyond the sea began to send ambassadors asking for her hand in marriage. And she was called Susan the Gentle.' (C. S. Lewis, <em>The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe,<em> pg 183)

"And I said no to every one of her suitors," Peter chuckled.

"No wonder she seems like a queen," William commented. "She is. She's Queen Susan the Gentle."

"That she is, William," Peter agreed.

"Wait!" William spun around. "Peter?"

"Yes," Peter replied. "I believe you called. Whoops, wrong line. That was from _Prince Caspian_. Sorry."

"But-but how?" William stuttered, turning to Aslan beside him.

"He is no ghost," Aslan answered. "It is Peter, and Edmund and Lucy as well. Lucy is with Susan and your sister, Anna."

"I just can't believe it!" William cried, hugging his deceased friend. "This is the best gift ever!" William shook hands with Edmund.

"It's good to see you, Anna and Susan again," Edmund replied.

Peter turned to William, his face serious. "I love my sister, William and I have protected her from any harm that threatened her. And if you don't treat her well, or if you ever become the source of sadness for her, I'm afraid I'll forget the fact that you are my friend. Nothing matters more to me than Susan's happiness."

"I understand, Peter," William replied. "And I promise you; I'll love her and make sure she is happy. And if ever, she realizes that she is not, I'll let her go, even if my own heart dies."

"Thank you," Edmund spoke up. "I know you will keep her safe from harm while Peter and I can't."

"Sisters and daughters," Peter stated. "They should never grow up. I like them better when they play with dolls and believe that boys have cooties."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Ha ha! I love that last line! Next chapter will be up shortly. It's almost finished! Yay! There will be some more Peter & Susan brother/sister stuff in the next chap.


	10. My Cinderella

Author's** note:** I'm back with the next chapter! The song in the second half is 'Cinderella' by Steven Curtis Chapman. I love that song so much. It reminds me of someday I will grow up and maybe get married and my dad will dance with me. And I'll be his Cinderella, all grown up, and moving on, getting married. Then I'll be another man's Cinderella. And yes, the second verse of the song didn't find so I left it out. If you haven't heard that song, I suggest you look it up on Youtube or look up a video I made of the song with Peter & Susan. That's sort of my inspiration for that part of this chapter. My video is called Narnia: Cinderella (Peter & Susan)

**Chapter 10 – My Cinderella**

* * *

><p>Peter stood outside the huge doors to the sanctuary of the church, waiting for Susan. He was not nervous; just…emotional. But he supposed that that was normal. Every brother felt that way at his sister's wedding.<p>

"Peter."

He turned around, his eyes going wide as he looked at the Gentle Queen. She was wearing the perfect wedding dress, with matching jewelry, her hair styled gracefully and her face so radiant it was almost glowing.

"Peter," Susan asked, her voice filled with shock. "Are you _crying_?" The High King pressed his lips tightly together, choosing not to reply. A tear leaked from his eye and fell down on his cheek. "You never cry, Peter," Susan whispered softly. Peter pulled himself together and strode over to her.

"You look gorgeous, Susan," he complimented, kissing her cheek.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Really," Peter answered, squeezing her hand gently. Susan smiled.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"Yes," Peter nodded. "I will be. It's just hard to realize that you are grown up and not a little baby I used to hold in my arms. Or the little girl that followed me everywhere and copied my every move."

"I'll always look up to you," Susan promised. "You will always be my big brother no matter what tomorrow brings."

"So," Peter held out his arm. "What are we waiting for?" Susan gulped and then wrapped her hand around his arm, clutching her bouquet tightly in the other. Her eyes darted around, though, giving away her nervousness.

"If you're planning on jumping out the window or running away," Peter told her. "Then it won't work." Susan looked at him questioningly. "I'll drag you back."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would," Peter replied. Susan laughed. It felt good to laugh with her brother again.

"No, I'm not going to run away," she promised.

"I would probably try," Peter admitted. Susan looked at him in disbelief. "You, however," Peter continued. "Are very much in love with William and you want to spend your life with him."

Susan nodded slowly. "That I do."

"Are you sure about that?" Peter asked.

"I am," Susan confirmed.

"Then you have nothing to fear," Peter said. "Besides, one thing is for sure."

"What?" Susan wondered.

"That when these doors will open and we walk inside, William will be there waiting for you, holding his hand out, waiting for you to take it," Peter declared. "And he loves you, Susan, he _really truly_ loves you. And I wouldn't be standing here with you if I didn't believe that he really loves you."

"I love him just as much," Susan replied confidently.

"Then I can promise you one thing," Peter declared. "The minute you look into his eyes, all your jitters will go away."

Susan looked at her brother. "How can you promise me that?"

"That's how love is," Peter answered knowingly. Susan rested her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you, Peter."

"For what?"

"For making me feel better," she replied. "Only you can do that so well." The doors began to open slowly.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked her.

She straightened up. "Yes."

"That's my sister."

And when the doors opened, they moved forward, looking straight ahead at the altar, where William stood. A few steps behind William stood Aslan – as majestic as ever - smiling at them.

When they reached the altar, William held out his hand to Susan.

"You are going to marry her, William," Peter whispered. "But know this – she is my sister and I loved her first, before you."

William smiled. "You did."

Peter smiled back. "Take care of her."

"I will," William promised.

"Off you go, Su," Peter told his sister. Susan smiled at him, her eyes filled with tears. Then she slowly removed her hand from his arm and placed it in William's. Peter gave his sister a quick yet reassuring smile and then walked to his place beside Edmund.

"Do you, William David Edwards, take this woman to be your wife," Aslan began the vows. "According to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," William promised.

"Do you, Susan Margret Pevensie, take this man to be your husband, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to him a loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Susan's voice sounded small in the large church.

Edmund smiled proudly at his sister. He had never imagined he would live to see the day when Peter would finally allow Susan to marry. (**A/U: **Wait, he didn't. He was dead after all, right? Oh well.) But Edmund also knew that Peter would trust William with his life. And because William and Susan truly loved each other, Peter would do anything to bring their happiness into being.

Lucy was ecstatic for her sister. Susan had learned to believe and soon she would be sharing her faith with others.

Peter had promised not to cry but he found a few silent tears slipping out. His little sister was a grown woman, able to take care of herself. This was a new chapter of her life. The three siblings were brought out of their reminiscences as Aslan announced:

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Edmund immediately scrunched up his nose and closed his eyes while Lucy awed. William slowly lifted Susan's veil. The church erupted in cheers as the new couple shared their first kiss.

* * *

><p><em>She spins and she sways<em>_  
><em>_To whatever song plays__  
><em>_Without a care in the world__  
><em>_And I'm sitting here wearing __  
><em>_The weight of the world on my shoulders__  
><em>

"Susan?" Peter asked. She turned around, once again taking his breath away. She truly was a wonderful sister and he loved her dearly.

"Yes," Susan answered.

"Can I have the first dance?" Peter wondered.

"Of course," Susan smiled. Peter held his arm out for Susan as they walked out to the middle of the dance floor. The music started to play and they started to dance. At first you might think the dance was a waltz, but it wasn't, their dance was more complex; still they danced with elegance and ease. They were in perfect step and harmony with each other but they seemed to be in a different world, dancing to a different song. No one danced around them, it seemed everyone just watched; the brother and sister took their breaths away in a touching scene. Many realized then that they weren't watching a brother and sister from Finchley but a real King and Queen.

_It's been a long day__  
><em>_And there's still work to do__  
><em>_She's pulling at me saying, "Dad, I need you,__  
><em>_There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited __  
><em>_And I need to practice my dancing__  
><em>_Oh please, Daddy please?"__  
><em>

The music's pace grew faster and Peter spun Susan around suddenly, delighted by her reaction as she laughed softly. Peter remembered another time, dancing with Susan barefoot in the living room when they were young.

_Peter spun Susan around suddenly, delighted by her reaction as she squealed in surprise. Peter pretended to act stern, nodding towards seven year old Edmund who lay sleeping upon the couch. Susan nodded gravely, putting a finger to her lips._

_"Don't worry, Peter," she whispered intently. "I won't wake Ed up." She smiled sweetly and spun once again underneath his arm, her bare feet moving noiselessly across the floor._

_So I will dance with Cinderella__  
><em>_While she is here in my arms__  
><em>_'Cause I know something her prince never knew__  
><em>_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella__  
><em>_I don't want to miss even one song__  
><em>_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight__  
><em>_And she'll be gone …__  
><em>

"Peter." Susan's blue eyes looked up at him, her voice soft and genuine. "You dance better than any other big brother in the world!"

Peter laughed, picking up her off the floor and spinning her around in circles. "Just wait," he teased, a twinkle in his eyes. "I'll show you how good a dancer I _really _am!"

The two of them continued to sway back and forth in motion with the touching music. It was the perfect song. Susan's head rested on Peter's shoulder as he gave her a hug. She leaned back suddenly and looked straight into his eyes, her own eyes softer and more serious than he'd ever seen them. She was remembering their dance in the living room, Peter could tell. She asked the same question she had asked that night.

"I'll always be _your _Susan, won't I, Peter?" Susan searched his eyes. But she had said more that night. "_No one will ever be able to take me from you, right?"_

_Well, she came home today__  
><em>_With a ring on her hand__  
><em>_Just glowing and telling us __  
><em>_All they had planned__  
><em>_She says, "Dad the wedding's still six months away__  
><em>_But I need to practice my dancing__  
><em>_Oh please, Daddy please?"_

The innocence in her voice startled him and for a second, Peter stopped dancing, letting the reality of her words sink into his soul. As his little sister looked at him, eyes full of trust he realized it wouldn't be like this for long. The days where she would sit next to him, follow him around, scold him like their mother, or ask to dance with him were gone and she would leave him. The reality of it shook him to the core.

Peter had always told Susan she was his Susan, his Cinderella. But as he stood with his little sister in his arms, he knew that soon the clock would strike midnight, and then she'd be gone. She would forget her brother; maybe even forget the times they used to dance together, barefoot in the living room – things would be forever changed.

The day of the wedding came, he'd given her away, and she would belong to another man; to William. She would never be _his _Susan again. But then, after the cake and the friends, they danced again. He had his Cinderella in his arms and they danced together, one last time, before she would leave him.

_And I will dance with Cinderella__  
><em>_While she is here in my arms__  
><em>_'Cause I know something her prince never knew__  
><em>_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella__  
><em>_I don't want to miss even one song__  
><em>_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight__  
><em>_And she'll…be…gone…_

Soon as it had come, the vision faded and he was staring back into Susan's eyes again, searching for the words to say. Peter's expression softened, but his heart was still filled with a sense of dread and loneliness.

"Someday Su, some other man will come and steal your heart, you'll love him very much and you'll live with him." Peter saw the realization in Susan's eyes as she remembered his words from so long ago and continued quickly. "But that won't be the end, no matter what happens, no matter who steals your heart – you'll always be _my_ Cinderella; _my_ Su. That will never change."

"You're not going to lose me," Susan promised. "Not now, not ever. You're my brother and I love you."

Just as the song ended, Peter pulled Susan into a fierce hug. "I love you too, Su," he whispered. "So very much."

Their last dance was done. The song had ended and he had to let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Another bittersweet moment. I love this last scene of Peter and Susan and their last dance.


	11. Dance the Night Away

**Chapter 11 – Dance the Night Away**

* * *

><p>"Su." Susan turned away from Peter, still in shock from their last dance, to face Edmund.<p>

"Hey, Ed," Susan replied, giving him a small, hesitant smile.

"Can I steal her from you, Peter?" Edmund asked. Peter smiled at his younger brother and nodded, somewhat reluctant. Peter gave Susan's hand to Edmund who lead her into another dance, this one an English dance and not a Narnian one, like the dance Peter and Susan had just finished. Peter walked off the dance floor and sat in a chair besides Lucy who was watching Edmund and Susan with a smile on her face.

"Do you want to dance, Lucy?" Peter asked his youngest sister. Lucy beamed at him.

"Thanks!" she answered. "But not right now. Maybe later, alright?"

"Alright," Peter agreed. "But you have to save one for me!" The two watched as William and Anna made their way onto the dance floor.

"They are a little like you and Susan," Lucy commented.

"Mmhmm," Peter nodded, holding back unshed tears. Lucy placed her hand on his larger hand.

"She'll be fine, Peter," Lucy said wisely. "She'll be happy. William won't let anything happen to her." Peter didn't say anything; he just looked at his hands in his lap. "Look at Edmund," Lucy laughed. "He can't dance!"

"No, Ed never was much for dancing," Peter replied. "Look at how Susan is getting cross with him because he won't listen to her coaching."

"Edmund!" Susan exclaimed as he stepped on her toe yet again.

"Sorry," Edmund apologized. "I just wanted this to be special. I wanted you to remember this dance…and not just because of your crushed toes."

"I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me!" Susan teased her little brother. Edmund wrinkled his nose.

"You and your silly notions," he answered. "I'm always sweet to you. Just like a huge chocolate cake…except I don't make you fat!"

"Edmund!" Susan growled.

"What?" Edmund gasped innocently. "By the way, what kind of cake are we having? I hope it isn't chocolate because then Peter will eat it all. Good old white cake is the best. Lucy and I both agreed on that but you and Peter always like chocolate better."

"Actually, Ed," Susan interrupted. "It is chocolate and white."

"Cool!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Now can we stop talking about cake?" Susan questioned. Edmund shrugged.

"I thought you liked cake!" he protested.

"I do," Susan answered. "But not as much as my two brothers and my sister!"

"I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me!" Edmund quoted Susan's words from earlier. Susan lightly punched his shoulder.

"Well, I won't forget this dance," Susan promised.

"Good," responded Edmund. "And I hope your toes are okay."

* * *

><p>"Mmm," Lucy commented, taking a sip of punch from her glass. "This is great Anna. Where did you find it?"<p>

"I made it, with some help from Kara and Susan," Anna answered.

"Where is Kara?" Lucy asked. Anna laughed and pointed towards the center of the room. Lucy looked and saw Kara dancing with Peter.

"She doesn't know it's Peter, though," Anna whispered. "I wonder if he'll tell her." Lucy smiled and looked around at the bustling room. Susan was talking to Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold, but she smiled when she noticed Lucy looking at her. Edmund was leaning against the refreshment table, chatting with Andrew. William was thanking and greeting guests.

"I say," Edmund suddenly exclaimed. "Isn't time we had some cake? I mean, William and Susan haven't had the sense to cut their cake yet!"

"You're right," Andrew exclaimed. "I'm just dying for a piece. That's the best part of a wedding. Who cares about the mushy kissy stuff anyhow?" Edmund straitened himself and tapped his spoon against his glass.

"May I have your attention!" Edmund called. Everyone looked towards him and stopped what they were doing. Even the dancing and music stopped. Edmund addressed the guests in his best kingly voice. "As it has been pointed out to me, the bride and groom have not yet cut their cake. So if they could please make their way to the front and cut their cake!"

"I should have known you would do that," Susan commented to Edmund as she stood in between him and William.

"Are you ready?" William asked.

"Yes," Susan nodded, smiling at him. William picked up the knife and cut the first slice of cake.

"Now you're supposed to stuff it in each other's mouths!" Lucy teased.

"Lucy!" Susan protested.

"Come on, Su!" Edmund pleaded. Susan glared at him.

"Fine," she agreed. William cut the piece of cake in half. He gave one side to Susan.

"Ready," Lucy started. "Set, GO!" When Lucy said go, William and Susan tried to stuff the cake into each other's mouths. They were laughing hard as the cake left frosting everywhere. William had cake on his nose and the frosting was smeared across his chin. Susan had a frosting moustache.

"You two are hysterical," Anna teased.

"Hold still!" Lucy exclaimed, grabbing a camera. "Say 'cake'!"

"Cake!" William and Susan laughed, posing for the picture.

"Can I have some cake now?" Edmund pleaded.

"Of course, Ed," Susan answered, cutting another piece and flinging at her brother. "Catch!" The cake splattered on Edmund's face. He pretended to be mad but then started licking it off.

"Yum," he commented. "Nice cake."

* * *

><p>"That was a delicious cake," Peter sighed. Lucy nodded.<p>

"Yes, Susan and William picked out a good one."

"It was perfect because it had chocolate and white cake," Peter answered. "Say, Lucy, can I have my dance now?"

"Sure," Lucy responded, taking Peter's hand and dragging him away from the table. "Do you want an English dance or a Narnian dance?"

I see their faces, look in their innocent eyes  
>They're just children from the outside<br>I'm working hard, I tell myself they'll be fine  
>They're in independent<br>But on the inside, I can hear them saying...

"I like Narnian dances more but they just don't seem to flow with the music here," Peter replied. "We should probably do an English dance."

"Alright," Lucy agreed, placing her hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter and Lucy laughed as they spun around and around.

Lead me with strong hands  
>Stand up when I can't<br>Don't leave me hungry for love  
>Chasing dreams, but what about us?<p>

Show me you're willing to fight  
>That I'm still the love of your life<br>I know we call this our home  
>But I still feel alone<p>

"Happy?" Anna asked as she walked up to Susan who was watching Peter and Lucy with an amused expression.

"Ecstatic would be more fitting," Susan answered. "I just can't believe this is all happening. First I'm getting married, then my siblings show up and then my dance with Peter. I don't think this day could be any more perfect."

"You're still forgetting one thing," William commented as he walked up.

"What's that?" Susan asked.

"You've forgotten that I get a dance with my beautiful wife," William replied, extending his hand. Susan beamed as she placed her hand in his and he led her towards the dance floor.

I look around and see my wonderful life  
>Almost perfect from the outside<br>In picture frames I see my beautiful wife  
>Always smiling<br>But on the inside, I can hear her saying...

"I love you, Susan," William whispered.

"I love you, too," Susan replied as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I won't ever forget this day," William commented.

"I won't forget it either," Susan promised.

"Lead me with strong hands  
>Stand up when I can't<br>Don't leave me hungry for love  
>Chasing dreams, what about us?<p>

Show me you're willing to fight  
>That I'm still the love of your life<br>I know we call this our home  
>But I still feel alone."<p>

"You've made me the happiest man alive," William laughed. Susan beamed at him.

"You've made me the happiest woman alive," she answered. William twirled her around.

"You're a good dancer," William commented.

"And you're saying you're not?" Susan teased.

"Just not as good as you," William answered.

So Father, give me the strength  
>To be everything I'm called to be<br>Father, show me the way  
>To lead them<br>Won't You lead me?

"Well, I used to dance at the balls in Na-" Susan suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" William asked in concern. He studied her face. "Oh." He finally said at last. "You danced in Narnia." Susan stared at him.

"B-but – how?" she gasped.

"Aslan," William answered. "Aslan told me about Narnia and about you, Queen Susan the Gentle."

To lead them with strong hands  
>To stand up when they can't<br>Don't want to leave them hungry for love,  
>Chasing things that I could give up<p>

To his surprise, Susan started crying. "Susan, shh. It's okay," William tried to comfort her. "What did I say?" Susan tried to smile through her tears.

"It-it's nothing," she said at last. "Just, no one ever calls me 'Susan the Gentle' anymore. It's nice to hear it again." William brushed away her tears and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You'll always be Susan the Gentle whether anyone calls you that or not," he promised.

"Thanks," Susan responded. "You should be William the Brave."

I'll show them I'm willing to fight  
>And give them the best of my life<br>So we can call this our home  
>Lead me, 'cause I can't do this alone<br>Father, lead me, 'cause I can't do this alone

William laughed. "William the Brave, eh?"

"Sure," Susan answered. "You are brave."

"Thanks," William replied. "I'm only brave because that's what God has called me to do. Godly men are supposed to lead their families with courage. And I promise you, Susan, I will lead our family to the best of my ability."

"I know you will," Susan confirmed. "And I trust you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Aww, sweet! The song I used in this chapter is 'Lead Me' by Sanctus Real. If you haven't heard that song, I suggest you look it up. It's really good. I switched the verses for the convinence of this chapter. I put the 2nd verse first and then the 1st verse once William and Susan started dancing. Also, what do you think should happen next?

**Fun Poll: **I was thinking about William and was wondering: how do you imagine him? I haven't really taken time to describe him so what does he look like to you? What's his personality? You can tell your answers in a review on this chapter. I look forward to hearing your opinions so REVEIW!


	12. By Faith and Not by Sight

**Chapter 12 – By Faith and Not by Sight**

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Peterson," William said, shaking hands.<p>

"It was our pleasure," Mrs. Peterson answered. "God bless you in your new life."

"Thank you, Mrs. Peterson," William replied.

"It is such a good think you are doing," the lady continued. "Going to share the gospel."

"It is for God's glory," William smiled. Mrs. Peterson nodded and was about to speak again when her husband interrupted.

"Dear," he addressed his wife. "We really need to be going."

William's mother, Mrs. Edwards, walked up to her son.

"William," she began. "I'd like you to meet Mathew and Amelia Elliot. They have been missionaries with the Pacific Missions Agency for several years now."

"That's the organization we're going with!" William exclaimed. "I have many questions to ask you. I'm so happy to meet you!" Mathew Elliot smiled at the enthusiastic young adult.

"And we'd love to answer your questions if we can," Amelia spoke up. "The director of the mission wrote us several weeks ago asking us to move to Telmarinia to start a mission. I understand that is where you, your wife and your sister are going to be."

"Yes," William responded. "I'm so glad we will have your experience to go by. I'll have to introduce you to Susan and Anna." William gazed about but saw Susan standing with her siblings. They looked like they were getting ready to leave. Many other guests were drifting out and only a few were left. "Excuse me," William announced. "I really want to talk to you, Mathew and Amelia, but Susan's family is leaving and we must bit them farewell."

"Oh, I understand perfectly," Amelia smiled. "We'll hang around for a while." William briskly made his way over to Susan. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Susan looked up and beamed at him. Lucy gazed in happiness at her sister. She knew Susan would be happy for many years to come.

"It's time for us to leave, Su," Peter announced.

Susan sighed. "I know, Peter. I just don't want you to leave. It feels so right to have you by my side again."

"Well, we're never far," Edmund teased. Susan smiled at him. Peter turned to William.

"Congratulations, friend." The two shook hands. "Look after Su now."

"I will," William promised once again. "And thank you."

Peter nodded. "God bless." With that, Peter turned to Susan again. "Farewell, Su." He folded her into a warm embrace.

"Until we meet again," Susan whispered. She smiled tearfully as Peter stepped back and Edmund took his place.

"Goodbye, Susan," Edmund said.

"Goodbye, Ed," Susan answered, giving him a hug, too. Edmund hesitated for a moment but then hugged her back.

"My turn!" Lucy exclaimed, squeezing in between Edmund and Susan.

"Luce," Susan whispered, hugging her little sister tightly. "Take care of Ed and Peter," Susan teased. Lucy smiled and squeezed her big sister tighter.

"Farewell, Susan," Lucy said at last. "Walk by faith and not by sight."

"That sounds vaguely familiar," Susan answered in a confused tone. "Like I've heard it before."

Peter smiled a secret smile to himself. He knew where she had heard it.

"_I believe you now," Susan admitted. "But I think I've come too far to go back now."_

"_Impossible," Peter teased. "You'll always be Susan and you'll always be my sister."_

"_I'm serious though," Susan laughed bitterly. "I can't go back…not to how it was. I've tried to make this home-"_

"_But England is nothing compared to Narnia!" Peter interrupted._

"_I know," Susan sighed. "I'm not where I belong."_

"_This isn't home. Narnia will always be home to us," her brother reminded._

"_And yet, I'm still searching," Susan answered. "I have unanswered questions."_

"_It's not over yet. And we're not alone." Peter replied wisely. They were silent again._

"_Peter," Susan said after a bit. "I need to see Him." Peter turned to look at her upturned face. "I need to see Aslan. I don't think I can hold on anymore."_

"_We have to walk by faith and not by sight," he gently reminded._

"_I just need some sort of proof! You, Edmund, Lucy, you always seem so sure of Aslan even when you can't see him. I'm not like that," Susan protested._

"_But you can be," quietly insisted Peter._

"_Peter, I've come too far, I can't go back…" she sighed, leaving her sentence unfinished._

Susan turned to Aslan and buried her face in his mane.

"Aslan," she whispered. "I love you so very much. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. You have given me the greatest gift today; my family. You know I love them very much."

"And they love you back, dear one," Aslan answered. "Never doubt my love for you and your family. I am with you always. Even when you cross the ocean, all the way to Telmarinia, I will hold you fast."

"Thank you, Aslan," Susan replied, straightening. Aslan nodded. Susan turned and ran to her family, scooping them all up in one last big hug.

"I love you! I love you with all my heart!" Not even Edmund, dear Edmund, could keep from shedding a few tears. Peter, Edmund and Lucy slowly and sadly left Susan and joined Aslan. They turned their faces towards the heavens. Sparkles and raindrops glistened off their faces and bodies before they disappeared in a shimmering cloud.

Comfortingly, William put his arm around Susan's shoulders and she leaned up against him.

"I'll see them again," Susan declared. "When it's my turn to go home."

* * *

><p>Susan lifted her hand up towards her daughter. The woman, once such a little girl, clutched her mother's hand.<p>

"Mama, please," Lucy begged.

"Don't cry," Susan begged as she wiped the tears from her daughter's face. She was reminded of Peter. His final words entered her head. _I'm going home._

"I'm going home." Susan smiled at Lucy, and took a deep rattling breath, struggling to reassure the girl. But there he was, a large golden lion, impossibly lovely. He came to stand beside her, and she lifted her hand – so much stronger than it had been just a moment ago.

"It is time for you to come with me, dear one," Aslan paused. "To come home."

"Oh, Aslan." Susan's voice was younger now, stronger. She rose easily from the bed, and turned back. The shadow of her old self was still there; impossibly still, white and withered. Her daughter, Lucy, the perfect image of Susan but with her father's twinkling eyes, bent over her form, sobbing.

"Papa!" Lucy yelled. "Benjamin! Come quickly!" William and their son, Benjamin quickly crossed the room to where Susan lay dying.

"No," William cried, squeezing his wife's hand gently. "Susan!"

"Mama?" Judah whispered through his tears. The new Susan crossed the room and laid her hand on her both of her children's shoulders, just like she had so often over the years.

"I love you," Susan whispered. That whisper stirred through the room and the three figures bent over the bed raised their heads at the sound.

"I love you most," William murmured.

"Farewell, William and Lucy and Benjamin," Susan answered. "Don't cry, we'll meet again." She turned to Aslan.

"Come with me, Dear One." She wove her fingers in his mane again, and swung aboard his back. He roared, just as he had when awakening all those stone animals in the castle, and sprang forward. The world melted away, time melted away. Scenery of Telmarinia faded to green, to a hill. Aslan sprang up, past an old stable door, farther up and further in.

It took Susan a long moment, and then she cried, "It's Narnia!"

Oh, and it was Narnia, but grander, bigger, richer, larger. It was the real Narnia. It was her every memory: it was the castle at Cair Paravel; it was the great eastern sea and the broad forests. It was home.

Aslan stopped beneath the shadow of Cair Paravel to allow Susan to slip from his back.

"You are here to stay, dear one. You have been strong." He gave her a look of pure love, warming her whole soul before turning to gaze at the crest of a hill. There, just on the rise, Susan saw three figures.

One was a tall, magnificent warrior. The next was a quiet and just ruler. And the last was a valiant and faithful maiden, full of life and joy. Susan's heart caught in her throat.

Her siblings were waiting for her. High King Peter the Magnificent, looking as noble as ever, King Edmund the Just, his face full of wisdom, and Queen Lucy the Valiant, starry eyes dancing as only hers could.

Susan cast aside every other thought and ran, impossibly fast and strong in this new Narnia, towards them.

"Peter! Edmund! Lucy!" She called, pushing herself faster. They looked up, and ran to meet her. Susan threw herself into Peter's arms, touching Edmund's cheek, kissing the top of Lucy's head.

"You are right!" Susan cried. "You were right all along! We _do_ have to walk by faith and not by sight. We have to just believe."

"Welcome home, Susan," Peter smiled. "You finally believe in the impossible."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I hope you liked 'Just Believe'! I may write a sequel eventually but for now I am out of inspiration. I've enjoyed this long adventure and I hope you have too.


End file.
